narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hakamori
Hakamori (墓守り, lit; Gravekeeper), is an ancient entity. No one knows where she originated from, or even what timeline she was from. All that is known is that she came to be a very long time ago. She serves as an overseer of time itself, and has predicted countless outcomes, and has even guided select beings to an alternative outcome if it benefitted the world as a whole. She is a powerful being, one who can see every outcome in space and time, and has mastered the techniques based around manipulating these concepts. But she is on no one's side except for two; herself, and the fate of the timeline itself. She will never intervene unless the very timeline itself is threatened in some way, and even then, depending upon the outcome, she may not intervene at all. Background It's impossible to trace back to Hakamori's origins, or even what her name once was before assuming the mantle she possesses now. All that's known is she is incredibly ancient. She has seen the world change from a golden age, to the fall of a once technologically advanced world due to the hands of a single being. She saw a world rebuild itself, slowly but surely, but relied on war to advance. She saw long periods of peace broken by the broken ambitions of warlords and dictators. She oversaw the arrival of the upon the Earth, and how one would subjugate the entire world, using the power of a powerful entity known as the , once taken care off by caretakers from long ago. She saw the fall of this dicator by the hands of her own sons. She saw the birth of chakra and its spread into the world, the creation of the Tailed Beasts, split from the chakra of the Ten-Tailed Beast. She saw one Ōtsutsuki make the Moon their home along with many others, while the other stayed behind to protect the Earth. She saw wage war upon each other over differing ideals of idealism versus power. She saw the outcome of these events, spreading out into a that pit the and against each other. Children were used as soldiers, and the life expectency dropped drastically. It was a miracle for anyone to even make it past their teenaged years without being struckd down. Even when the two reconciled their differences, she knew the outcome. She predicted that war would once again be waged against the two clans. But she did not intervene, as she knew what outcome this war would bring. Saw witnessed the war against and , who once considered themselves brothers. This war would wage on, the same ideals, the same outcomes, just under different names. Despite the catastrophic losses brought by these wars, Hakamori stood silent, knowing that altering the timeline during these fixed periods of time would cause destruction on a scale that would make every war combined seem like mere skirmishes. Even with the rebirth of the Ten-Tails and the unsealing of Kaguya, she stood by as a silent observer as the next generation of defenders, and , which powers granted by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, sealed Kaguya away once more. With the war finall over, there was peace, but only temporarily. Hakamori foresaw one more confrontation that must go as planned for peace to return. When kidnapped to awaken the , it was up to Naruto to once again bring the end of the Ōtsutsuki who wanted to subugate the world. It was at this point in time, that peace was finally achieved. But Hakamori's restless predictions would continue to haunt her, and she continues overseeing threats to this day. Appearance Hakamori stands out amongst her peers with a rather unique appearance. Black, long hair with ornaments from the golden age reaching down to her back parts in two large side bangs that cover her ears, while the front bangs cover her lustrous green eyes. Of average height and weight, she wears ancient black robes with a piece of armor over her right shoulder, a piece she recovered from the ruins of the golden age ten thousand years ago. Personality Hakamori is something of a stoic. Standing steadfast against the dangers of those who would threaten the wellbeing and sanctity of the timeline, she stands as its eternal guardian. Most positive and negative emotions have been removed to prevent judgemental thoughts or actions from impeding her duty to protect the timeline. Centuries, even millennium of questionable deeds had to be done to keep the timeline safe, and it once took a heavy toll on her mental wellbeing. She had to steel herself to prevent such events from completely destroying her emotional and mental wellbeing. This led to a netural emotional state, feeling neither joy nor sorrow as she stands firm against any threats to time itself. Abilities Tens of thousands of years of watching over and defending the timeline has created a warrior who fights with an unbreaking will. Diverging into alternate timelines has also allowed her to face some of the most powerful combatants in history, learning everything with how they battled, and mastering their skills by emulating them with her Yin-Yang Release. Perfected physical and mental state has given Hakamori a transcendental outlook in combat, going with the flow of combat itself to immerse herself so fully in the battle, all other distractions are completely eliminated, allowing her to focus purely on the battle as her mind and body become one, harmoniously in sync with herself. Yin-Yang Release Mastery Hakamori was a dedicated and fastidious practitioner when it came to Yin-Yang Release. After the creation of chakra lent to an ever evolving world, Hakamori knew she would have to evolve with it, as well. Hakamori spent every moment intricately expanding upon her Yin-Yang Release, allowing it to harness the power of nature itself. This has enabled Hakamori to replicate virtually any element with her Yin-Yang Release, and has used it to great effect in her personal battles, using elements like water, fire, earth, and wind like they were her own affinities. An obsessed mastery of Yin-Yang Release has allowed her to fully capture its intricate demands of personal perfection, both on a physical and spiritual level. By utilizing more modern forms of Yin-Yang Release, Hakamori can create weapons and armor out of her chakra. She can even fortify her surroundings to grant her a terrain advantage over her opponent if necessary. Taijutsu Hakamori has been training in the art of taijutsu for untold millennia, and has mastered virtually every martial art over the past ten thousand years, dedicating herself to it just as obsessively as she eventually would with her Yin-Yang Release. With her mind and body fully adapted to combat, Hakamori is able to focus purely on her opponent and break down their strengths by turning them into weaknesses. With knowledge of virtually every martial art to have exist for the past ten thousand years, Hakamori can utilize forms of martial arts that are stronger against her opponent's, breaking them down by breaking apart their stongest aspects and taking them down quickly. Among her mastery of taijutsu is a mental state that allows her body to effectively react to combat on its own, a state of mind commonly known as flow state. Flow state is a state of mind where the mind filters out all other distractions, allowing one to focus purely on the task at hand. In Hakamori's case, this is combat. With all other distractions removed, Hakamori can move almost autonomously as she reacts to threats near instantly. Space-Time Ninjutsu Mastery As the guardian of time, it's no surprise that Hakamori dedicated herself to also mastering Space-Time Ninjutsu. Learning of every form of the unique form of ninjutsu, Hakamori taught herself how to utilize every aspect of it in ways not even thought of by the original creators. Utilizing the , Hakamori will utilize it alongside her taijutsu. By fooling the opponent into thinking she's throwing her kunai to teleport behind her opponent, Hakamori will throw it towards them, then when within striking range, Hakamori will teleport to it to deliver a brutal taijutsu assault to break down her opponent. She has even managed to create lesser forms of Space-Time Ninjutsu that normally require a dōjutsu such as the Sharingan. Utilizing a lesser form of , Hakamori can teleport to a dimension of her own creation, or phase through objects and enemies much like how Kamui can.